Problem: Kate has saved up $4444_8$ dollars for a trip to France. A round-trip airline ticket costs $1000_{10}$ dollars. In base ten, how many dollars will she have left for lodging and food?
Solution: $4444_8=4\cdot8^3+4\cdot8^2+4\cdot8^1+4\cdot8^0=2048+256+32+4=2340_{10}$. Therefore, Kate will have $2340-1000=\boxed{1340}$ dollars for lodging and food.